


Rapporti di buon vicinato

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cohabitation, Diplomatic Will, Hannigram - Freeform, Intolerant Hannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Neighborliness, Post TWOTL, domestic life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Dopo il primo omicidio commesso in città, Hannibal e Will devono alzare la guardia.Uno dei vicini parla troppo.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 18





	Rapporti di buon vicinato

**Author's Note:**

> Altra breve Hannigram stavolta ambientata in un futuro prossimo dove i nostri due protagonisti vivono insieme la vita che hanno sempre desiderato e quindi di tanto in tanto, quando incontrano il maleducato di turno, non si fanno scrupoli.  
> Volevo che avessero dei vicini di casa e volevo vederli alle prese con le conseguenze di un loro omicidio, con tanto di eclatante esposizione al pubblico, in un posto piuttosto piccolo.  
> Inutile dire che Will e Hannibal si sono comportati un po’ come pareva a loro e quindi questa storia è uscita con toni che vanno dal sexy, al serio, al ridicolo nel giro di poche pagine. E perché Hannibal ha deciso di comportarsi come uno di quegli anziani che vanno a vedere gli scavi e rompono le scatole agli operai.  
> Will come al solito ha un sacco da fare.  
> Così vi lascio questa scenetta familiare dai toni comunque macabri (ovvio, se ci sono Hannibal e Will) mentre tanto (troppo) è in corso d’opera.  
> Sono al capitolo sei o sette della Hannigram su cui punto quest’anno, ma che non so se posterò quest’anno perché quest’anno è brutto e deve finire al più presto possibile. Quindi potrei andare avanti a one-shot e poi, per festeggiare la nostra sopravvivenza al 2020, cominciare a postare la nuova Hannigram nel 2021. Non so, vedremo. Sempre che mi riesca di finirla.  
> Tra Spacedogs, Hannigram AU, Trishad, idee varie che mi trapassano da parte a parte per prendermi in giro come se non avessi già altre duecento cose da scrivere, e perfino una Nivanfield (Resident Evil) che volente o nolente prosegue a scriversi, mi sa che davvero userò questi mesi che concludono il 2020 per scrivere e condividere cose brevi. E se tutto va bene mi piacerebbe avere talmente tanto materiale nel 2021 da postare per quasi un anno di fila.   
> Wishful thinking ma lo metto nei buoni propositi del nuovo anno, anche se non sarà del tutto questione di buona volontà la sua realizzazione.   
> Vi auguro un buon proseguimento di questa strana estate e alla prossima.  
> Un abbraccio  
> Len

Rientrarono in casa poco prima dell’alba, come sempre facevano a caccia conclusa, a disegno concluso.

Il risultato era già in mostra a beneficio del pubblico che l’avrebbe ammirato.

Si accertarono che le luci dei loro pochi vicini fossero spente, poi passarono dalla porta sul retro e scesero diretti al seminterrato. Il loro seminterrato mai utilizzato prima.

Hannibal non lasciava mai la carne presa dalle loro vittime esposta all’aria e alla luce, andava tagliata e messa sotto vuoto subito.

Will, ancora euforico, non riusciva a tenergli le mani lontane.

E quando erano lì sotto nessuno poteva vederli o sentirli, erano loro due soli.

Con un colpo di mannaia Hannibal staccò l’osso dalla polpa e liberò il piano di lavoro da tutto ciò che non serviva più.

“Tu non hai mai sposato la filosofia di Hobbs,” commentò Will, “Non onori ogni parte del corpo. Così… È solo un omicidio,” lo stuzzicò.

Aggiunse alle parole anche i gesti e da dietro gli fece scivolare le mani sotto alla maglia.

Hannibal abbandonò l’arma, si voltò nel suo abbraccio e lo sollevò di peso per poi accomodarlo sulla grossa tavola senza complimenti.

“Questo **_è_** solo un omicidio,” gli rispose l’uomo armeggiando con la sua maglia, alzandola di quel tanto che bastava per potergli accarezzare la pelle sotto.

Will ancora non sapeva decidere se preferiva più toccarlo o essere toccato. Sentì l’umidità del sangue ancora sulle mani di Hannibal e ne avvertì l’odore tutto attorno a loro.

Il seminterrato era in penombra e il colore del sangue si confondeva col buio, ma Will sapeva di averlo addosso. Adesso che erano a casa non c’era più necessità di essere prudenti.

“Hobbs giustificava se stesso consumando e usando ogni parte delle sue vittime,” continuò Hannibal, “Noi non abbiamo bisogno di alcuna giustificazione. Conserviamo la parte che preferiamo e del resto ce ne liberiamo. Il nostro tributo a lui è l’averlo esposto perché tutti possano vederlo.”

Will ripensò al lavoro che avevano appena finito in pieno centro del parco cittadino.

“Più utile adesso come parte della fontana che come usuraio,” mormorò Will. Baciò Hannibal infilandogli entrambe le mani nei capelli. Aggrapparsi ad essi in quel modo era la sua unica valvola di sfogo quando il bacio era insieme troppo e troppo poco.

L’uomo rispose con tale ardore che fu impossibile pensare ad altro dopo quell’unico contatto.

Era sempre così dopo la caccia. 

C’era una quantità di adrenalina da rilasciare che sembrava infinita. Nulla sembrava bastare.

Avevano fame, niente altro che fame e per saziarsi non era certo della carne che prendevano alle loro vittime che avevano bisogno.

Prima di tutto dovevano toccarsi, prima di ogni altra cosa, poi mangiarsi, portarsi al limite, uccidersi e riportarsi in vita a vicenda e poi addormentarsi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro. Anche se non era sempre possibile, dopo.

A volte rimaneva elettricità perfino dopo e allora dovevano restare a godere insieme del momento, possibilmente viso a viso, respirandosi addosso.

“Quando pensi che daranno le prime notizie dell’accaduto?” chiese Will accarezzando lentamente la schiena del compagno.

“Non dovremo aspettare molto,” Hannibal si schiarì la voce, con gli occhi chiusi sembrava essere in un meraviglioso stato di beatitudine, “Era un tale molto in vista, il caro signor Pendleton. E la nostra… È un’opera d’arte difficile da non notare,” concluse con un sorriso.

Will sorrise di rimando, anche se Hannibal non poté vederlo. Ma tornò serio in fretta. “Temo che presto dovremo andarcene anche da qui,” disse dispiaciuto.

Hannibal aprì gli occhi, “No,” gli posò un palmo sulla guancia, “Non se il clamore scemerà nei prossimi giorni. Non c’è nulla che possa portare le indagini da noi, stavolta.”

Will si svegliò la mattina successiva benedicendo ogni cosa attorno a lui: la finestra socchiusa che lasciava entrare sia la luce del sole che la fresca brezza pulita della campagna, la porta aperta della camera che gli permetteva di sentire l’odore del caffè, la sveglia già zittita perché Hannibal prevedeva di svegliarlo più dolcemente.

Si infilò un paio di boxer e una maglietta prima di scendere in cucina.

Salutò Hannibal baciandolo sul collo, “Dormito bene?” gli domandò per poi accarezzargli il sedere in modo allusivo.

Hannibal gli mise la tazza di caffè tra le mani. “Dopo che ti sei calmato e mi hai lasciato dormire…” mormorò Hannibal inarcando un sopracciglio.

Will indietreggiò ridendo, “Uh, ti stai lamentando!” lo indicò imboccando di schiena la porta per uscire in giardino.

“Ti sembrava una lamentela?” udì Hannibal ribattere, anche se lui era già sul sentiero che conduceva alla loro cassetta delle lettere.

“Ehi ragazzi!”

Will si voltò su se stesso un paio di volte prima di inquadrare il loro vicino Gregor. Una testa che spuntava da sopra la siepe divisoria.

Curioso uomo che si rivolgeva a loro sempre parlando al plurale, anche quando l’altro non c’era.

Will era _ragazzi_ in questo caso.

“Gregor, buongiorno,” lo salutò sollevando la sua tazza di caffè. Si allungò verso la cassetta delle lettere e prese la solita robaccia promozionale giusto per spostarla subito nel cesto della carta a fianco, messo lì apposta.

“Finalmente primavera, eh?” il buon Gregor stava tentando di fare conversazione prendendola alla larga, con le stagioni piuttosto che col tempo.

“Già,” sorrise Will, “Non vedevo l’ora, amo il caldo,” aggiunse nell’ormai consolidata tendenza a riferire alla gente sempre il contrario di ciò che l’aveva caratterizzato nella sua vita prima di quella.

Diventava sempre più difficile far finta di non amare i cani, però.

“Anch’io, anch’io,” ribatté Gregor fregandosi le mani. “Posso accendere il barbecue e il forno a legna per fare la pizza!” esclamò molto più che entusiasta.

Will rise di nuovo, sinceramente rallegrato da tanta euforia.

Era una brava persona, Gregor, e un vicino che non disturbava, più o meno.

“Buona giornata,” lo salutò Will rientrando.

Hannibal lo riaccolse in cucina facendogli trovare la colazione sul tavolo. “Non capisco perché tutto quell’entusiasmo,” scrollò le spalle l’uomo, “Quel forno ha sfornato pizze tutto l’inverno, da quando l’ha costruito sei mesi fa.”

“Hai origliato la nostra conversazione,” lo prese in giro Will.

Hannibal non amava particolarmente l’idea di Gregor di installare forno e barbecue proprio nel giardino accanto al loro, non importava quanto Will gli facesse presente che quello era il suo giardino e che poteva farci più o meno ciò che voleva.

“È più bello fare il barbecue e mangiare pizza in giardino, quando fa più caldo,” Will cercò di spiegare a Hannibal una cosa piuttosto banale, ma che l’uomo non sembrava comprendere. “Cucini e mangi all’aperto…” lasciò in sospeso la frase come fosse logica la conclusione.

“Mangiare pizza non ha nulla di bello,” rispose Hannibal, “E in particolare pizza cucinata in un forno così vicino a casa nostra.”

Will scosse la testa al tono da _chiuso il discorso_ di Hannibal. Ridacchiò ricordando che per un breve periodo di tempo aveva temuto che Hannibal volesse inserire Gregor nel loro menù. Poi però Gregor era stato bravo ad usare il forno in modo che il fumo non arrivasse mai dalle loro parti.

Meglio così, a Will sarebbe dispiaciuto dover lasciare quella casa perché Hannibal era andato in berserk contro il vicino.

Un’altra cosa Hannibal non doveva pensare di fare: avere l’ultima parola.

Will gli si avvicinò ed utilizzò la sua arma infallibile per farlo stare zitto, ma soprattutto per avere l’ultima parola nelle loro discussioni.

Lo abbracciò e lo baciò sul collo.

“Ed io che credevo che il tuo snobismo ti rendesse poco interessante,” mormorò baciandolo di nuovo lì dove sentiva pulsare il sangue, “Invece è l’esatto opposto. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”

I baci gli valsero un’occhiata languida del compagno, ma nessuna ulteriore protesta anti pizza.

Le ore che seguivano l’esposizione di una loro opera d’arte erano sempre ore interessanti, sia per loro stessi, sia per l’intera città.

Non avevano mai trovato possibili vittime in un anno che abitavano lì, ma Pendleton… Era bastato averci a che fare una volta per inserirlo nella lista.

Anche se era un cittadino, anche se le indagini si sarebbero svolte lì. Anche se l’averlo reso un’opera d’arte avrebbe sollevato clamore generale forse anche al di fuori di quel posto. Certe cose andavano fatte e basta.

Condividere con Hannibal quel momento l’aveva riportato al loro ultimo omicidio, quello prima di trasferirsi lì, quello del sindaco.

Aveva temuto in quel momento, aveva temuto quando la polizia aveva fatto domande anche a loro.

Aveva temuto di scoprire che stavano diventando sbadati, o troppo sicuri di loro. Dei narcisisti privi di controllo.

Subito dopo quello avevano abbandonato la città e lo Stato; Hannibal l’aveva chiamata precauzione, ma una precauzione che aveva comportato cambiare nomi, indirizzi, vita… Un po’ troppo per una semplice azione preventiva. Più un’azione necessaria anche quella.

Will spense la radio dell’auto all’ennesima trasmissione interrotta per aggiungere particolari macabri al ritrovamento di Pendleton.

E nondimeno sorrise imboccando il vialetto sul retro di casa loro. Era di ottimo umore.

Si annunciò appena entrato e udì Hannibal spegnere il televisore; probabile che anche lui stesse seguendo il notiziario.

“Sembrano piuttosto confusionari nel riportare i fatti,” gli disse Hannibal quando lo vide in salotto.

“Sembrano anche piuttosto compiaciuti di ciò che è successo,” ribatté Will. “Pendleton non doveva essere simpatico a nessuno.”

Hannibal gli aveva detto una volta, mentre erano sdraiati a letto fianco a fianco, che poter parlare con lui, poter condividere con lui i suoi disegni, era il desiderio che aveva avuto fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva conosciuto. Che poter avere proprio questi scambi di opinioni, come quello appena avuto, era il sogno della sua vita e non aveva prezzo.

Non ne avevano mai più parlato, ma Will ricordava quella confessione e cercava sempre di condividere le sue opinioni con Hannibal, su ciò che avevano fatto, a volte anche di fare battute pessime come le sue, ma criptiche, che nessuno poteva capire, solo per loro due. Amava l’intimità che scaturiva anche da quello, non solo del vivere e dormire insieme.

Trascorsero la serata sul divano, a leggere e ad accendere e ascoltare la televisione, di tanto in tanto.

Dalla finestra entrava una piacevole aria frizzante.

“Ehi! Ehi vicini!”

E a quanto pareva non entrava solo quella.

“È Gregor?” chiese Will a Hannibal voltandosi ora verso la finestra, ora verso di lui.

In risposta, Hannibal sollevò gli occhi al cielo drammatico come sempre, “Si sarà dimenticato i nostri nomi,” commentò con sufficienza, “Come fai tu.”

“Io li dimentico perché li abbiamo cambiati già tre volte,” rispose Will alzandosi per andare alla finestra. Vide Gregor affacciato alla siepe esattamente come l’aveva lasciato quella mattina.

“Gregor! Ce l’hai con noi?” domandò Will.

“E con chi altri?” ribatté l’uomo che adesso aveva raggiunto una tonalità da essere udito anche da quelli che abitavano in fondo alla strada, “Siete i miei vicini preferiti!”

“No, più che altro siamo gli unici,” borbottò Hannibal.

“Non è vero ci sono anche gli Smith dall’altra parte,” gli disse Will abbassando la voce.

“Eppure disturba sempre noi,” concluse Hannibal.

Will lo ignorò e tornò a rivolgersi a Gregor. “Dimmi, hai bisogno di qualcosa?” almeno Will gli parlava usando il singolare.

“Mi sono accorto che da quando ho questo fantastico forno non vi ho mai offerto una pizza!”

Will vide contemporaneamente Gregor indicare il forno alle sue spalle e con la coda dell’occhio Hannibal lanciare sul tavolino il giornale che stava leggendo. “Perfetto, ci mancava solo questa,” commentò l’uomo a voce troppo alta.

“Hannibal!” lo riprese Will ringhiando.

“Quello non è il mio nome, amore mio,” rispose Hannibal.

“Lo è tra te e me, quando fai lo stronzo,” disse Will.

“Dai venite a prendervi una bella pizza appena sfornata!” urlò l’altro da fuori che non aveva udito nulla della loro conversazione casalinga e che ovviamente non demordeva.

“Anche se parla al plurale ce l’ha con te,” mormorò Hannibal.

Will lo fulminò con lo sguardo. “Rapporti di buon vicinato,” ricordò Will, “Quella è stata la prima regola della nostra nuova vita che mi hai insegnato tu, no?”

Aprì la porta e uscì mentre Hannibal gli rispondeva, “Non avevo mai avuto un vicino come Gregor, prima.”

Will chiuse la porta per scrupolo e si diresse a passo spedito verso Gregor, che teneva il piatto con la pizza sul palmo della mano al di sopra della siepe, perché Will lo potesse prendere più facilmente.

Will ringraziò togliendoglielo dalle mani.

“Nessun problema, ragazzi, era ora che assaggiaste anche voi questa bontà appena sfornata.”

“Davvero un bel lavoro con quel forno, Gregor,” si complimentò Will sapendo di solleticare l’ego del vicino.

Rapporti di buon vicinato, no? Era il minimo che poteva fare.

Infatti Gregor si gonfiò come un pavone. “Raggiunge la temperatura ottimale in poco tempo e ha spazio per la legna per bruciare fino a domani,” si sporse col collo per bisbigliare al di sopra della siepe, “Se invece di usare quel Pendleton come decorazione per la fontana gli assassini avessero deciso di incenerirlo…” Gregor lo fissò dritto negli occhi, “Avrebbero potuto farlo stare lì dentro senza problemi,” e col pollice di nuovo indicò l’amato forno alle sue spalle.

_Assassini?_

Nei notiziari non avevano mai parlato di assassini. Gregor ipotizzava? O forse no.

Will abbozzò un mezzo sorriso che gli uscì molto male, ma annuì in partecipazione, “Beh, c’è… C’è di sicuro spazio a sufficienza,” disse soffocando un moto di rabbia.

Nessuno. Nessuno lo coglieva così alla sprovvista.

“Potete scommetterci,” ribatté Gregor.

Will rientrò in casa con la pizza adagiata su una mano. Era calda sì, ma Will ci fece caso solo marginalmente.

Chiuse la porta e poi subito la finestra accanto.

“Non vorrai utilizzarla come cena?” chiese Hannibal che evidentemente, per una volta, non aveva origliato. “Se lo incoraggi accenderà quel forno ogni santo giorno.”

“Ho appena avuto la più interessante delle conversazioni con Gregor,” disse Will serio, appoggiando la pizza sul tavolo.

Raccontò ogni parola a Hannibal.

Successe qualche mattina dopo, in un normale giorno di lavoro.

Will si alzò prima di Hannibal e andò in soggiorno. 

Notò la volante della polizia non appena gli cadde lo sguardo sulla finestra, la vide attraverso le tende perché i lampeggianti erano accesi. Vicino a quella un’auto in borghese. Perché Will era certo che per un’indagine come quella su Pendleton non avrebbero scomodato solo la polizia locale, sapeva troppo bene come funzionava.

Tornò di corsa da Hannibal prima ancora di vedere e sapere di più, non gli serviva. Svegliò l’uomo senza troppa cura.

Perfino in preda ad una strisciante agitazione, Will non mancò di notare quanto in fretta Hannibal usciva dallo stato di sonno per essere operativo e vigile nel giro di pochi secondi.

Un comportamento da predatore utile in un sacco di occasioni, anche quelle più piacevoli.

E al momento Will era particolarmente grato di poter contare subito sull’uomo.

“Te l’avevo detto che Gregor sospettava qualcosa,” Will ricordò a Hannibal la conversazione della sera della pizza, “Deve aver chiamato per segnalarci.”

“Will, non ha alcun senso e non ci sono prove,” rispose Hannibal, “Con che accuse potrebbero presentarsi da noi?”

“Sai meglio di me che non hanno bisogno di prove per fare delle semplici domande,” disse Will, “Ma il fatto che si presentino direttamente qui a farle…”

Hannibal era molto più calmo di lui, “Non sai neanche se sono qui per noi…”

Will espirò pronto a dargli il beneficio del dubbio, quando suonò il campanello. Allora guardò Hannibal a sopracciglia inarcate.

L’uomo alzò una mano in segno di attesa, “Rilassati. Ci siamo appena svegliati, ricordatelo.”

Una cosa Will l’aveva imparata bene e subito, prima ancora della lezione sui rapporti di buon vicinato, fin dalla prima volta in cui avevano ucciso insieme con premeditazione; se le indagini portavano a loro anche solo di striscio, non importava quanta paura che fossero scoperti e catturati aveva, la sua maschera impassibile di fronte alle domande sarebbe stata perfetta.

Aveva imparato a mentire a Jack, aveva mentito perfino a Hannibal stesso nel periodo in cui gli aveva dato la caccia. Sapeva farlo bene sia a parole che col linguaggio del corpo.

Un ultimo sguardo di intesa e si diresse alla porta. La aprì sfregandosi gli occhi e schermandosi dalla luce del sole. “Sì?”

“Scusatemi, ragazzi,” prima Will inquadrò Gregor. Poi lanciò un’occhiata alle due auto parcheggiate, ma non sembravano esserci uomini in divisa o in borghese nei paraggi. Doveva essere un porta a porta non proprio mirato come aveva pensato, o forse la polizia la prendeva alla larga per non insospettirli. Ad ogni modo Gregor era inopportuno come mai prima d’ora. Soprattutto se era stato lui a chiamarli.

“Avrei bisogno di un po’ di caffè…”

Will si spostò dall’entrata e senza dare a vedere la sua irritazione lo invitò, “Ciao, sì sì entra pure,” col più pacato dei toni.

Fece accomodare il vicino e chiuse la porta.

“Sapete cosa succede?” domandò Gregor con espressione distratta, “Sono arrivati presto stamattina.”

“Non ne ho idea,” rispose Will cercando di non fissarsi troppo sul viso del vicino per carpirne le intenzioni. Preferiva non fare il suo gioco, se di quello si trattava. Andò al mobiletto della cucina e tirò fuori il barattolo col caffè di Hannibal.

Si voltò a vedere dove fosse finito il compagno e non lo vide.

Lo stesso ritirò il barattolo che aveva preso e convenne con se stesso che Gregor di certo intendeva il caffè istantaneo, quello che Hannibal mai avrebbe utilizzato, e per la sua pace familiare optò per prendere quel contenitore invece. “Avrà a che fare con l’omicidio Pendleton, no?” ipotizzò casualmente Will anche per vedere la reazione dell’uomo. Versò una buona quantità di caffè in un bicchiere di carta, si girò e vide Gregor intento ad osservare dalla finestra.

“Può darsi,” rispose l’uomo, “Sì, può darsi,” ripeté ancora compiaciuto. Si girò a prendere il bicchiere che Will gli stava offrendo. “Pendleton è sicuramente di loro competenza, anche se non dovrebbe esserci nulla che lo collega a questa parte della città,” fissò Will con un sorriso.

Will ricambiò scrutandolo con uguale interesse, ma senza sorridere.

Le stesse parole che Hannibal aveva rivolto a lui pochi giorni fa: non c’era nulla che collegava Pendleton a quella parte della città, a loro. Quindi la polizia era lì sotto segnalazione.

Gregor fece un gesto vago con la mano, “Chi se ne importa,” commentò, “Interrogatori inutili. Se sperano di spaventare la gente…” Aprì la porta, “Grazie ragazzi, a buon rendere,” salutò e si dileguò.

Will non ebbe neanche il tempo di rispondere, rimase come in stasi tra il sospetto e l’incapacità di credere che tra tutti proprio Gregor avesse capito qualcosa di loro.

Hannibal si affacciò alla porta che dava sulla sala, uscendo dall’ombra in cui era rimasto per tutto quel tempo. Will riconobbe subito il suo sguardo.

“Forse non avevi tutti i torti a volerlo inserire nel menù,” mormorò Will.

“Forse, eh?” rispose Hannibal.

Di fatto la polizia non bussò alla loro porta, né quella mattina, né nelle due successive.

“Non penso che stiano giocando a tirarla per le lunghe,” commentò Will quella mattina, “Forse davvero non sanno nulla.”

Hannibal sorseggiò il suo caffè, “Rimane sempre il dubbio su quello che sa Gregor però,” ribatté pensieroso.

“Già,” Will annuì, ripensando alle due sere precedenti, alle altre due pizze offerte e alle occhiate allusive di nuovo parlando di Pendleton e a dire il vero anche di altri omicidi di cui Will non aveva nemmeno sentito parlare e che probabilmente Gregor attribuiva a loro due. “Quello che non capisco è cosa vuole. Cosa spera di ottenere da queste mezze accuse, non lo sa che non si va a casa degli assassini ad accusarli di omicidio?”

Hannibal rise.

Rideva sempre quando nei momenti concitati lui tendeva a perdere la calma e parlare senza tanti giri di parole.

“Ti piace molto qui,” Hannibal gli si avvicinò per abbracciarlo, “Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi che la metà della tua preoccupazione è dover abbandonare questo posto, non tanto l’essere catturato.”

“Non saremo catturati,” stabilì Will come fosse una certezza assoluta. “E non smetteremo di fare ciò che facciamo solo per poter restare a vivere in pace in un posto. Restiamo alle nostre regole, e facciamo quello che va fatto.”

Vide Hannibal deglutire a vuoto mentre lo fissava ad occhi socchiusi. Lo baciò prima ancora che fosse lui a farlo. “Non ce ne andremo da qui,” ansimò Will tra un bacio e l’altro. “Se ne andrà Gregor.”

E con quella frase aveva già segnato il destino del loro vicino di casa. Hannibal l’avrebbe seguito in capo al mondo e il capo del mondo al momento era la villetta accanto alla loro.

Erano pronti.

Per la prima volta stavano per agire in un posto davvero troppo vicino a dove abitavano. E per la seconda volta in pochissimi giorni. Rischioso.

Ma Gregor era un problema da risolvere al più presto.

La nota positiva era che non dovevano fare molto di più che prelevarlo e renderlo inerme. Il resto l’avrebbero fatto nel loro seminterrato, lontano da orecchie e occhi indiscreti.

Hannibal lo baciò e gli sorrise, una specie di rituale di buon auspicio prima della caccia, poi aprì la porta sul retro. Si muovevano bene in piena oscurità e quella sera non c’era neanche la luna.

Hannibal aveva appena messo un piede fuori dalla porta quando si sentì urlare, “Andiamo andiamo andiamo!”

Si accese un faro accecante che illuminò quasi tutto il retro di casa loro ed esplose un rumore che proveniva dal giardino del vicino.

Hannibal rientrò in casa e trascinò anche lui dentro prima di richiudere la porta e attaccarcisi per ascoltare.

Suoni, rumore di passi, urla, anche colpi di pistola.

Hannibal corrugò la fronte e si voltò verso di lui, “Will, spogliati,” gli disse.

Poi, rapido, tolse lui stesso i vestiti scuri che indossava. Seppure incerto su quali fossero le intenzioni del compagno, Will ubbidì. Rimasero entrambi in boxer e maglietta.

Quando fu certo che fosse il momento giusto, Hannibal spalancò la porta sul retro e uscì in giardino. Will lo seguì.

“Agente…” Hannibal si rivolse al primo poliziotto che vide, allargando le braccia in segno di confusione.

“Rientrate in casa!” intimò il poliziotto, “È tutto sotto controllo, rientrate in casa!”

Soddisfatto Hannibal fece segno a Will di rientrare.

“Pensi che abbiano fatto irruzione nella casa sbagliata?” domandò Will stringendosi nelle spalle. Sapeva di aver scolpita in viso un’espressione a dir poco esterrefatta. Infatti Hannibal si mise a ridere.

“Se è così al momento non ne sono consapevoli. Sembra di essere ritornati ai tempi di Baltimora,” commentò l’uomo, “Jack sempre vicino alla soluzione ma mai del tutto.”

Will non ci vedeva così tanta ilarità in ciò che era accaduto a Baltimora. Quando alla fine Jack era arrivato alla soluzione, era stata una completa catastrofe.

Dopo una notte insonne trascorsa praticamente coi vestiti addosso e finendo una tazza di caffè dopo l’altra, Will si riprese del tutto quando i primi vicini più coraggiosi cominciarono a non accontentarsi più di guardare fuori dalle finestre, ma vollero uscire ad informarsi.

Lasciò trascorrere del tempo, poi vide la signora Smith e fu allora che decise di provare ad uscire casualmente da casa. Così, come se si fosse appena svegliato e non avesse visto e sentito nulla del completo caos a due passi da casa sua.

La Smith era il tipo pettegolo, ma in una situazione così un tipo pettegolo diventava semplicemente incontenibile.

Incrociò lo sguardo della donna mentre andava verso la cassetta delle lettere, si stupì come se non l’avesse aspettata alla finestra per venti minuti.

Ma ciò che lo stupì sul serio fu la corsa che la donna spiccò un secondo dopo averlo visto.

“Nick!” lo chiamò, lo raggiunse, gli prese le mani, “Oh mio dio, Nick!”

Will d’istinto si tirò indietro quasi impaurito da tanta foga, ma la donna trattenne salda le sue mani. “Nick, non ho visto né Jared, né te per tutto il giorno, ieri…” spiegò la donna.

Certo che non li aveva visti, si erano preparati ad attaccare Gregor.

“Giornata…piena,” rispose Will, “E vedo che anche qui non si scherza,” aggiunse adocchiando la casa vicina come se la stesse considerando per la prima volta.

La Smith scosse la testa, “Davvero incredibile,” gli fece segno col dito di eliminare la distanza tra loro, Will si augurò che la donna non volesse bisbigliargli all’orecchio, “Caccia al serial killer,” la Smith mimò con una mano una sorta di grande titolo da prima pagina immaginario. Ma non stava affatto bisbigliando, quindi cosa si era avvicinata a fare?

“Capisci?” la donna spalancò la bocca, scosse la testa di nuovo, “Proprio qui, nel nostro quartiere,” sollevò l’indice come fosse un rimprovero.

Una vecchia sensazione mai più provata dai tempi di Baltimora si fece strada in Will, la sensazione di essere il centro esatto del discorso, l’argomento preferito dei circoli psichiatrici, come amava definirlo Chilton, ma di essere come trasparente davanti agli occhi di certe persone.

_State cercando me, ma non mi trovate anche se sono qui._

Non era mai saggio adagiarsi su quella sensazione però.

Guardò verso la casa del vicino circondata dai sigilli della polizia e che pullulava di gente in tuta da laboratorio; sembrava la location di un telefilm poliziesco. Che avessero davvero sbagliato di una casa?

“Serial killer?” Will sbuffò una risatina, “Pendleton è una vittima sola, perché sia un serial killer le vittime devono essere più di una.”

“Oh, è vero. Potrebbe aver ucciso anche quel Pendleton,” la Smith si fece pensierosa guardando a terra, poi risollevò lo sguardo, “Ad ogni modo so cos’è un serial killer,” si strinse la vestaglia attorno al corpo, almeno così gli aveva mollato le mani. Lo guardò come se lei avesse conseguito una laurea in serial killer e lui la stesse prendendo per una scema, “Sono quelli che uccidono più volte e in modo premeditato,” disse a mento sollevato, “E il nostro caro Gregor, qui, è quello che ha fatto sparire tutte quelle ragazze nei paesi qui vicino. Ti ricordi? Quella Clara Tote, quella di cui si è tanto parlato a gennaio, Augustine,” le stava contando sulle dita, “Maria…”

Will si perse dopo Francine. La Smith le ricordava per filo e per segno, mentre lui non sapeva nemmeno di cosa la donna stesse parlando.

Non aveva seguito nulla, nessuna notizia che riguardasse la loro città o anche il mondo stesso per mesi, aveva acceso la tele e la radio solo quando lui e Hannibal avevano ucciso Pendleton. Alla faccia del narcisismo.

“Gregor le ha fatte… Sparire?” domandò Will interrompendo la Smith.

“Ci credi?” la donna rabbrividì con eccessiva drammaticità e guardò verso la casa di Gregor, “Le bruciava in quel dannato forno. Pare che abbiano già trovato alcuni…resti. Ossa, denti…” aggiunse per fare sensazione.

Will ora ricordava il discorso fatto con Gregor quella mattina, con le auto della polizia davanti a casa. La fretta dell’uomo di avere del caffè, il suo guardare furtivamente dalla finestra. Voleva solo stare lontano da casa, non farsi trovare nei paraggi e nel frattempo magari raccogliere più informazioni. Quando lui gli aveva parlato di Pendleton Gregor era sembrato…sollevato, all’idea che la polizia fosse lì per quello. E non l’aveva fissato negli occhi per minacciarlo, probabile che fosse sinceramente stupito di avere un collega in città.

Certo Gregor aveva parlato di _assassini_ di Pendleton, ma anche lì, era probabile che la sua fissa per il plurale gli avesse consentito di azzeccarci senza volerlo.

“Quindi la polizia era qui su segnalazione quel giorno,” mormorò Will.

“Ha fatto domande in giro,” la donna gli rispose anche se la sua non era una domanda, “Ma non casa per casa, solo alla gente che incontravano fuori, per strada. Anche a me.”

Will non aveva dubbi che la Smith si fosse fatta “incontrare” per strada dalla polizia.

E la Smith non poteva conoscere la differenza, ma in quel caso allora non era stata una segnalazione, ma un sopralluogo. Avevano il killer, dovevano solo incastrarlo.

“Saranno venuti per controllare il forno…” Will terminò i suoi pensieri ad alta voce.

“Che orrore,” commentò la donna.

Will rientrò in casa quasi in trance.

Quando vide Hannibal non ebbe dubbi: per l’ennesima volta l’uomo aveva origliato ogni parola.

“A parte te,” iniziò Will, “Non mi era mai passato nessun serial killer sotto al naso senza che io me ne accorgessi.”

Hannibal sollevò una spalla, “Le spiegazioni sono due,” rispose serio, “O sei innamorato anche di Gregor, oppure la pizza ha corrotto il tuo sesto senso.”

Will sospirò rovesciando gli occhi al cielo. “La buona notizia in tutto ciò,” disse poi, “È che non dobbiamo preoccuparci di lasciare questo posto e cambiare le nostre identità.”

“La cattiva invece è che il caos creato da Gregor e dal suo forno continueranno a disturbarci anche senza bisogno di sfornare pizze,” borbottò Hannibal. “Io ti avevo detto di non incoraggiarlo,” concluse Hannibal voltandogli le spalle.

Will rise sommessamente, la testa bassa e le braccia a penzoloni ai lati del corpo. La tensione degli ultimi giorni che mano a mano lo abbandonava per lasciare posto ad una infantile euforia.

Ironia della sorte.

Loro due sembravano davvero trasparenti.

Mentre ciò che facevano, al contrario, era visibile come poco altro al mondo.

La polizia alla fine cercava anche loro, ma non li trovava anche se erano lì.

Come Jack, vicina alla soluzione, ma mai del tutto.

Del resto quante probabilità c’erano che tre serial killer si ritrovassero a vivere in due case adiacenti scambiandosi convenevoli ed intrattenendo ogni giorno rapporti di buon vicinato?


End file.
